Plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) may be caused to move by operation of an electric machine and/or an internal combustion engine. The electric machine may receive electrical power from an on-board battery. The battery may be charged with electrical power from a utility grid.
PHEV drivers may wish to know their overall fuel economy and/or distance to empty/expected vehicle drive range.